Electronic devices, such as computers or monitors, include a power supply module which can be connected to an alternating current (AC) power source. A typical power supply module converts an AC voltage output from the AC power source to a direct current (DC) voltage. The DC voltages can be supplied to circuits and electronic components of the electronic device.